callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
The Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War. The three weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, and the Monkey Bomb. At least one of them was created by scientist Edward Richtofen. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded to any player lucky enough to have all three at the same time. Ray Gun :Main article: Ray Gun The Ray Gun is an energy quasi-pistol, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the World at War mission Little Resistance, where the Ray Gun is unlocked at the beach by jumping in the craters from right to left and then waiting in the crater to the far left. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun, and splash damage is reduced, shooting red rays instead of green ones, along with the standard damage, capacity and RoF boost. If you fire the Ray Gun at an object that is sufficiently close to you, you will sustain damage. The closer the object is, the more the damage. It is suggested, because of the technology used, that the Ray Gun is not designed by Dr. Richtofen, but in fact by extraterrestrials. Wunderwaffe DG-2 :Main article: Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe appears in the later two Nazi Zombies maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese). It fires blue lightning, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, which can link up to 20 zombies at a time and shoots red lighting rather than blue, but does become blue once hitting a zombie. In the hands of a skilled player, this weapon can bring end to a solo round in 3 shots. It is not recommended to use this weapon on a single zombie, or in the earlier rounds as the zombies are easier to kill early on. The Wunderwaffe has a very slow reload time (but with heavy canceling effect), and will weaken players if fired too close to them, so they die if fewer hits.. However it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. Dr. Richtofen is known to have created this, as he says so when he collects it from the Mystery Box. Monkey Bomb :Main article: Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in Der Riese. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbol monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive (dynamite, TNT or simpler) strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbol music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so its actual killing value is small any depth into a game, best used as a tactical aid focused on its distraction to make an escape, mass reload or revive a friend. It is strongly recomended to always save at least one monkey for emergency use, as the only way to get new monkeys is with a max ammo. This is presumed not to be designed by Richtofen, but by another member of Group 935. It is also assumed to be somehow linked to Samantha Maxis, because of the quotes "You're not Sam!" and "Here I come Sam!" When priming, the Player-Character winds the clockwork key once and straightens the monkey's hat before throwing, the overall process takes about 2 seconds. VIDEO thumb|300px|right|Some Wonder Weapons in action Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa